Ne m'oublie pas
by anelyne
Summary: UA. Evy est une jeune fille à la santé fragile, vivant sur l'île du destin avec son petit ami, Sora. Mais ses nuits sont peuplées de rêves étranges, qui pourraient bien avoir un lien avec son passé oublié... CH6 en ligne chapitre 1 et 2 un peu modifiés
1. Chapitre 1 : le commencement

Coucou les gens, voici ma deuxième histoire sur Kingdom Heart. Je la poursuivrai en même temps que la première.

Celle-ci se déroule dans le monde de Kingdom Heart, mais ne respecte pas l'histoire. Ce n'est ni après, ni avant, ni pendant le jeu. Je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est une sorte d'UA.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et j'arrête là mes bavardages.  
PS: j'ai réécrit le chapitre 1, pour qu'il y ai plus de cohérence

* * *

_Où suis-je… Il fait si sombre… Il y a un garçon avec moi, qui est-ce… ? Il est mignon… Il a de beaux yeux bleus, et des cheveux blonds. Il a l'air aussi perdu que moi… Ca me rassure un peu…_

_-Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_Comme sa voix est douce… Mon nom… Je m'appelle… Je m'appelle… Oh, mon Dieu… J'ai oublié… J'ai peur, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Il me prend dans ses bras, l'air triste et aussi effrayé que moi, comme pour nous rassurer tous les deux…_

_-Moi aussi, j'ai oublié…_

_Le temps passe, mais je n'en ai pas conscience. Je me sens si bien…_

_-C'est bien elle, majesté ?_

_Une autre voix… J'ignore qui s'est, je n'ai pas envie de regarder…_

_-Oui, c'est elle._

_Encore une autre voix… De qui parlent-ils… ? De moi ? Je me serre un peu plus contre mon compagnon d'infortune. J'ai peur…_

_-Que fait-on du garçon ?_

_-Rien. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse changer quoi que ce soit à son sombre destin. Mais la fille est différente…_

_-Bien majesté…_

_Je sens une main se poser sur moi. Mon beau blond me serre contre lui. Je sais que lui est entrain de regarder les deux autres personnes._

_-Ils vont nous séparer… Me murmure-t-il alors à l'oreille_

_-Non, non !!_

_Je panique. Je ne veux pas être séparée de lui._

_-Chut… Je te promets que nous nous reverrons…_

_Il me parle doucement, en me caressant les cheveux. Il parle de façon à ce que moi seule entende…_

_-Laisse moi te donner un nom… Comme ça, il te restera toujours quelque chose de moi… Tu pourras m'en donner un si tu veux…_

_J'acquiesce, sans pour autant cesser de pleurer. Je préférerais rester sans nom que d'être séparée de lui…_

_-Vexy… me murmure-t-il doucement_

_On me sépare brusquement de lui. Non, pas déjà… Je ne veux pas… Je le regarde, désespérée. Il tend son bras vers moi, comme pour essayer de me retenir._

_-Dis moi.. ! crie-t-il_

_Son nom… Je dois lui trouver un nom… Je ne sais pas… J'ai peur… Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un crie à l'intérieur de moi, que quelqu'un me crie son nom…_

_Comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours… Alors je respire un grand coup, et je lui crie...  
_

-Evy ? Ohé, Evy ? Réveille-toi bon sang!

La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle aurait volontiers dormit encore une heure… D'un geste, elle balaya une mèche de ses long cheveux châtain de devant ses beaux yeux gris et regarda son interlocuteur en soupirant.

-Sora… ! Oh, bon sang, quelle heure est-il…

-Heu, et bien… Un peu plus de midi…

-QUOI ??

Evy sortit brusquement de son lit, a tel point qu'elle en tomba devant Sora, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire ce dernier.

-Je t'avais dis qu'un jour tu serais à mes pieds…

-Très drôle ! Aide-moi à me lever, stupide hérisson !

Le porteur de la keyblade se baissa et prit Evy dans ses bras afin de la soulever.

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas faible à ce point…

-Je le sais bien, idiote ! Mais tu sais bien que toute occasion est bonne a prendre pour t'avoir dans mes bras, fit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil

-Petit profiteur…

Sora la posa sur le lit en souriant. Cela faisait un mois qu'Evy et lui étaient ensemble et, jusqu'à présent, ils filaient le parfait amour sous les décors enchanteurs de l'île du destin. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'Evy vivait là bas, sans vraiment se souvenir comment elle y était arrivée, ni ce qu'il y avait avant. De santé assez fragile, elle devait prendre bien soin d'elle, sous peine de s'évanouir sans qu'elle ait le temps de prévenir. Sora, qui avait prit soin d'elle dès son arrivée, avec l'aide de son ami Riku et de son amie Kairi, était un des mercenaires du roi Mickey. Mais il n'avait pas ce travail pour rien : il était l'élu de la Keyblade. Sans ça, le roi n'aurait jamais porté son attention sur lui, ni sur l'île du destin. Mais malgré ça, le roi était quelqu'un de gentil.

-Tu devrais te préparer, n'oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui le roi t'a autorisé a partir en mission aussi !

-C'est vrai, en plus tu m'as laissé dormir ! Si je suis en retard, ce sera de ta faute !

-Quoi ? Ben tiens, manquerais plus que ça…

-Rappelle-moi, je vais où ?

-Dans le monde de Mulan, en Chine. Le roi t'a prévu des vêtements de circonstance. Tu auras les infos sur ta mission avec le roi, mais comme ça tu ne devras plus te changer. Je te les ai déjà préparés à la salle de bain.

-Tu es un ange…

Elle l'embrassa en vitesse avant de partir se préparer. Le roi lui avait prévu un kimono court turquoise, avec un gros nœud orange à l'arrière. Il avait également prévu un court short orange, afin de faciliter les éventuels combats. Evy accompagna le tout de sa touche personnelle, en attachant ses cheveux en deux chignons auxquels elle accrocha des ficelles oranges, au bout desquels pendaient deux grelots.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, Sora l'attendait, assis sur le lit. Il semblait un peu nerveux, ce n'était pas étonnant. Il s'inquiétait pour Evy. Outre le fait qu'il s'agissait de sa première mission, il avait également peur pour sa santé… Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas combien de temps elle serait partie, mais il ne partait pas avec elle…

Le bruit du vaisseau Gummi se fit entendre dehors, et Sora relâcha, a contre-cœur, son étreinte.

-Allez, viens… C'est le moment d'y aller. Le roi t'attend…

Evy sourit et acquiesça. Ils sortirent alors ensemble. Le roi les attendait devant le vaisseau. Sora embrassa tendrement Evy et la laissa partir avec le roi, sans un mot. Il connaissait la procédure, alors poser des questions n'aurait servit à rien.

Dans le vaisseau Gummi, Donald lança la procédure de décollage, pendant que le roi expliquait à Evy le but de sa mission.

-Bien… Je sais que c'est ta première mission, alors si tu as des questions…

-Non, ça va, expliquez moi ce que je devrai faire.

-Alors c'est parfait. Mulan et Shang doivent accompagner 3 princesses dans un royaume voisin, afin de les marier à 3 princes et ainsi créer une alliance entre ces deux pays. Cependant, nous soupçonnons les forces de l'ombre de vouloir empêcher cette alliance…

-Vous voulez dire… L'Organisation ?

-Sora t'en a donc parlé… Et bien c'est parfait, tu es donc au courant de tout. Nous serons bientôt arrivés, le monde de Mulan n'est pas loin… Tu verras, c'est une jeune femme très gentille qui t'aidera si jamais il y a un problème.

-Bien, majesté.

Une fois arrivés, le roi laissa Evy avec Mulan et repartit aussitôt.

-C'est donc toi qui va nous aider ? fit Mulan, souriante

-Oui. Je m'appelle Evy

-Enchantée. Je suis Mulan, et voici le général Shang. Quant à ce petit lézard rouge, c'est Mushu…

-Dragon ! Y a pas d'lézard, nous n'parlons pas la même langue !

-Oh, comme il est mignon ! Fit Eve, je parie que c'est une ruse pour tromper l'ennemi ! En réalité, tu es certainement un dragon colossal !

-Hein ? Quoi ? Oh, heu… Oui, bien sur ! Elle a l'œil cette petite !

-Sora t'as parlé de Mushu je suppose…

-En effet. Y aura-t-il quelqu'un d'autre pour accompagner les princesses ?

-En effet, fit le général Shang, nos trois meilleurs soldats et un petit nouveau, mais assez doué.

-Bien. Quand partirons-nous ?

-Nous n'attendions plus que toi. Nous pouvons donc partir maintenant.

-Alors, en avant !


	2. Chapitre 2 : le soldat

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 2H que le convoi escortant le pousse-pousse royal était parti de Chine, en direction de Ki-Gong. C'était une chaude journée ensoleillée, mais pour Evy, déjà, la fatigue se faisait sentir. Sa respiration était rapide et saccadée, des sueurs froides lui couvraient le dos et sa vue se troublait un peu plus à chaque instant. Mais elle refusait de le laisser paraître. Si elle échouait, le roi ne lui laisserait plus jamais l'occasion de partir en mission. Elle devait réussir, quoi que ça lui en coûte. Et puis, elle s'entendait plus bien avec les autres membre du groupe, bien qu'elle n'eut pas fait connaissance du jeune soldat, qui était à l'intérieur du pousse-pousse avec les princesses afin de veiller sur elles. Quel veinard, elle aurait bien voulut faire le trajet sans avoir à marcher… Mais peu importe, elle continuait à avancer.

-Dis-moi petite, à ce que j'ai compris, c'est ta première mission ! Alors, comment se fait-il que tu ne l'aie que maintenant ? fit Mushu sur son épaule

-C'est assez compliqué… Il m'a fallut du temps pour convaincre le roi Mickey de me laisser partir de mon île natale. Soupira Evy en haussant les épaules, ce qui manqua de faire tomber le dragon rouge.

-Allez, raconte à Mushu.

-J'ai… une santé très fragile, commença-t-elle, je m'épuise vite et je fais fréquemment des malaises

-Wowowo ! Tu vas pas nous claquer dans les pattes j'espère ?!

Evy eut un petit rire amusé, mais ce dernier se transforma rapidement en une violente quinte de toux, ce qui eut pour effet d'inquiéter Mushu un peu plus.

-Ca va, ça va… fit-elle en le voyant ainsi inquiet.

-Fais attention tout de même…

-Mais oui… Ne… Ne t'in…

La jeune fille ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle était arrivée à bout et s'effondra sur place…

* * *

_Oh, seigneur… Ma tête… Que m'est-il arrivé… ? Encore un malaise… Encore, et toujours ces maudits malaises… Je n'en peux plus, combien de temps vais-je devoir supporter ça… Chaque nouveau malaise dure un peu plus longtemps, et m'affaiblis encore plus… A ce train là, je finirai par ne plus sortir de mon lit…_

_C'est étrange… Je sens une douce chaleur familière… Je me sens bien, je me sens en sécurité… A qui appartiennent ces bras si accueillant, je suis sure de les connaître…_

_-Réveille-toi…_

_Non… Non, pas déjà… S'il vous plait, pas déjà… A quoi bon… Je finirai de toute façon par refaire un malaise…_

_-Réveille-toi…_

_Non, laissez-moi…_

-Réveille-toi ! Oh, Evy, debout !!

-Qu… Quoi… ?

La jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle jeta un air inquiet autour d'elle, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit.

-Oh, elle reprend ses esprits ! Que les esprits soient loués…

-Qu'est-ce que… Où…

-Du calme, du calme… Tu es dans le pousse-pousse royal, fit une voix douce

Evy leva les yeux, afin de voir qui avait parlé. C'était un beau jeune-homme blond, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus, profonds comme l'océan… Elle voulut se relever mais il l'en empêcha.

-Non non, tu vas te reposer un peu… Nous nous sommes arrangés, avec Mulan. Tu resteras avec moi dans le pousse-pousse, afin de veiller sur les princesses.

-Oh, par pitié petite, ne me fais plus jamais ça ! fit une petite voix à côté d'elle

-Mushu… Je suis désolée…

-Ce petit dragon rouge a veillé sur toi tout le temps où tu es restée inconsciente. Tu as de la chance, c'est un véritable ange gardien que tu as là.

-C'est… le gardien de Mulan, en fait…

-Oh, c'est dommage. Tu t'appelles Evy, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui… C'est le nom qu'on m'a donné…

-Moi c'est Demyx. Permet moi de te présenter les princesses de Chine : la princesse Ting-Ting, la princesse Mei et la princesse Ling.

-Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, vos altesses… Je me serais volontiers levée afin de vous saluer, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir le faire actuellement…

-Il n'y a pas de mal, fit la princesse Ting-Ting derrière son éventail

Demyx soupira et vint s'asseoir près d'Evy.

-Elles ne sont pas très causantes, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte… fit-il en souriant

Evy lui rendit son sourire, sans ajouter un mot de plus. Elle s'était noyée dans ses yeux… Elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à défaire son regard du sien. Elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par ces deux morceaux d'aigue-marine luisant, qui lui semblaient en cet instant être la plus belle chose au monde.

-Tu as des yeux magnifiques… souffla-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte

-Toi aussi, répondit-il doucement, on dirait deux perles brillantes…

-Oh, c'est d'un romantique… ne pu s'empêcher de dire la princesse Ling

Evy rougit brusquement en se rendant compte de la situation, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Mushu aux éclats

-Evy ?

La concernée tourna la tête. Mulan avait ouvert la porte du pousse-pousse et la regardait l'air embêté.

-Nous avons, heu… Nous avons prévenu le roi quand tu t'es évanouie… Il est venu te chercher avec Sora…

-Oh… Je vois… Et bien, Demyx, ce fut un plaisir…

-Nous reverrons-nous ?

-Je ne sais pas… Au revoir, Demyx.

Elle se leva doucement, afin d'être sure de ne pas s'effondrer à nouveau, et sortit du pousse-pousse afin de rejoindre Sora qui l'attendait dehors.

-Evy ! Ma puce… Tu vas bien ?! J'étais tellement inquiet, je…

-Tout va bien, Sora… C'est passé, comme toujours…

« Comme toujours ». Cette phrase raisonna quelques instant dans l'esprit de Sora, lui rappelant ainsi à quel point sa petite amie était vulnérable. Ces malaises lui arrivaient souvent… Trop souvent… Et a chaque fois, il avait peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas…

Il la serra dans ses bras, comme pour se rassurer qu'elle était bien là, qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas. Il avait tellement peur pour elle… Tellement peur, à chaque instant…

-Viens, rentrons. Tu te reposeras à la maison…


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ne pars pas déjà

Chapitre 2 édité, même si on voit à peine la différence, je devais rectifier l'une u l'autre phrase pour plus de logique :)

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis la mission en Chine et Sora était sur le point de repartir, à contrecœur, pour un monde en péril. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, car l'état d'Evy ne s'était pas amélioré. L'idée de la laisser seule lui était insupportable, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Être un héros, ce n'est pas forcément une vie facile… Il faut faire des sacrifices, beaucoup de sacrifices, penser toujours aux autres plutôt qu'à soi. Et en cet instant, il aurait rêvé d'oublier les autres, de faire ce que son cœur lui hurlait de faire et de rester avec Evy. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait aller aider des inconnus. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait du aller aider Mulan, ou un de ses autres amis, non, il allait dans un monde où il n'était encore jamais allé… Aider des inconnus, en sachant que sa petite amie souffre, que sa santé se dégrade de jouer en jour… Et puis, il y avait cet horrible pressentiment qui lui tordait les entrailles. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, Evy n'était plus la même… Elle semblait avoir perdu sa joie de vivre, son envie de bouger, de découvrir des choses nouvelles. C'était comme… Comme ces gens qui, se sentant mourir, deviennent subitement plus sérieux, plus mature. Sauf qu'Evy, elle, avait perdu son bonheur. Elle semblait triste, songeuse, comme si quelqu'un avait coupé les fils qui la reliaient à la réalité. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, on aurait dit que quelque chose lui manquait. Quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, c'était comme si quelqu'un lui prenait le cœur et le serrait, le serrait fort, comme pour le faire éclater.

Il posa ses yeux sur Evy, qui regardait par la fenêtre, l'air ailleur. Il ne put retenir un soupir de tristesse, en la voyant ainsi.

-Evy…

La concernée sursauta puis se retourna vers Sora, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu m'as fait peur…

-Excuses-moi, ce n'était pas mon intention.

-J'étais encore dans les nuages, c'est ça… ?

-En effet… Mais, Evy…

Sora la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

-Je t'en prie, mon amour… Retrouve ta joie de vivre et ta gaieté… Si tu savais comme ton rire me manque, comme je voudrais revoir cette lueur qu'il y avait dans tes yeux avant, quand tu parlais de l'avenir, de voyager… Te voir dans cet état, ça me brise le cœur… Dis- moi ce qui ne va pas, dis-moi quoi faire…

-Sora…

Evy se serra un peu plus contre lui, sentant comme sa douleur était grande. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que son silence lui ferait si mal. Mais comment lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait sans l'inquiéter… Comment lui parler de ses doutes sur son identité… Comment le regarder dans les yeux, sans être déçue de n'y voir que deux morceaux d'azur, au lieu de ces deux aigues-marines qui lui manquaient tant…

-S'il te plait… Dis-moi comment je peux t'aider…

-Tu… Tu ne peux pas m'aider Sora… J'ai juste… Peur. Peur du futur, de ce que sera demain. J'ai peur de ne pas tenir jusqu'à ton retour, peur de ne pas avoir ma place dans ce monde… Je ne sais ni qui je suis vraiment, ni d'où je viens, je ne me souviens de rien avant mon arrivée ici… Est-ce que j'étais déjà malade, avant ? Est-ce que j'ai une famille quelque part ? Il y a tant de questions qui se bousculent, je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

-Bien sur que tu as ta place ici ! Comment peux-tu en douter… Et quoi qu'il arrive, Riku, Kairi et moi serons ta famille, pour toujours. Et je suis sur que tu tiendras jusqu'à mon retour Evy, tu es une fille forte… Et je t'aime. Evy, je n'ai qu'une envie, rester près de toi. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai envie d'être égoïste et de dire au roi d'aller se faire mettre, mais je ne peux pas…

-Je sais Sora… Et je comprends… Tu dois partir, ces mondes ont besoins de toi. Mais reviens-moi vite…

-C'est promis. Kairi et Riku veilleront sur toi pendant mon absence. Si jamais il y a un gros problème, contacte le roi Mickey…

-Je le ferai. Tu peux partir sans avoir à t'inquiéter. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois… Mais, Sora… Ne me laisse pas seule trop longtemps, je t'en prie…

Sora posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Evy et la détacha de lui, laissant apercevoir à celle qu'il aimait les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne voulait décidément pas partir… Pourquoi devait-il partir… Pourquoi lui, pourquoi toujours lui… Riku aussi savait se battre, et lui aussi avait une keyblade…

-Je te le promets. Je reviendrai aussi vite que je le pourrai. Et si ça ne va vraiment pas, arrange-toi pour prévenir le roi. Mission ou pas, je reviendrai si tu vas mal.

-Mais je vais mal, Sora… pensa-t-elle, avant d'ajouter : Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait… Te voir comme ça, ça me brise le cœur… Et du coup, j'ai envie de pleurer aussi…

L'élu essuya rapidement ses larmes et reprit Evy dans ses bras. Il la serra fort, comme s'il craignait de ne pas la retrouver en revenant… Il ne voulait pas partir… Il voulait juste rester près d'elle, encore un peu… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux…

-Sora ?

Le concerné relâcha son étreinte et se tourna vers Kairi qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Le roi vient d'arriver… Il demande que tu ne traînes pas.

Sora baissa les yeux et se tourna vers sa chère Evy, l'air triste.

-Je te promets de faire aussi vite que possible…

Il s'efforça de sourire et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de celle pour qui il s'inquiétait si souvent, et partit avec Kairi en laissant Evy seule dans sa chambre. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, Kairi ne serait jamais sa famille… C'était pourtant évident, et aisé de voir que Kairi ne l'aimait pas. Pire, elle la détestait. Elle avait toujours jalousé sa relation avec Sora, elle n'avait jamais accepté qu'Evy, qui n'était pas « l'une des leur », lui prenne ce qu'elle avait convoité si longtemps…


	4. Chapitre 4 : Les touristes

Voili voulou, enfin le chapitre 4 xD Désolée s'il a mit un peu de temps à venir!! Entre le retour de l'organisation et les cours, je dois vous avouer que ne m'oublie pas à un peu trainer la patte...  
Mais ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rends plus fort!! Bon, ben c'est un chapitre ou j'ai un peu trippé toute seule on va dire... mais c'est rien xD  
Bonne lecture!

_Il fait si sombre… Où suis-je ? Je ne connais pas cet endroit… Je ne suis pas seule, mais __**il**__ n'est pas avec moi… Demyx… Pourquoi n'est-il pas là…_

_-Majesté, elle se réveille_

_Je tourne la tête, je regarde la personne qui vient de parler. C'est un jeune homme, il doit avoir le même âge que Demyx… Il a des yeux bleus, lui aussi, mais ce n'est pas le même bleu. Ceux de Demyx ressemblent à deux aigues-marines, les siens ressemblent plutôt à… à l'océan. Il a des cheveux bruns, avec une coiffure bizarre. On dirait un hérisson. Il me regarde en souriant, je fais un mouvement pour reculer et heurte un mur. Je me retourne, regarde partout autour de moi. Je suis sur une sorte de lit, contre le mur. Je me serre en boule, toute tremblante._

_-Allons, n'ai pas peur ! Nous ne te voulons aucun mal._

_Nous… ? Il n'est pas seul ? Je me serre un peu plus, et je sens le matelas s'enfoncer un peu lorsqu'il s'installe à côté de moi._

_-Vas-y doucement, c'est encore un être primaire. Elle vient de naître, elle a besoin d'affection, et de rien d'autre… Mais par-dessus tout, elle a besoin de lumière._

_La seconde personne bouge, et tire sur quelque chose. Une vive lumière blanche me brûle les yeux. Je gémis, cette chose est trop… trop… lumineuse… Ca fait mal…_

_-Chuuut… Du calme… Tout va bien, ce n'est rien. Je suis désolé qu'on ai du te bousculer un peu. Je m'appelle Sora, et toi ?_

_La douleur se dissipe peu à peu, et je retrouve la vue. J'ose un regard vers le dénommé Sora. Ses yeux dégagent la même douceur que ceux de Demyx. Il est assit, et me regarde doucement. Je ne réponds rien et me met à pleurer. Pourquoi nous ont-ils séparés…_

_-Essaie comme le garçon, Sora. Elle avait l'air sereine, avec lui._

_Il acquiesce, puis se penche vers moi et me prends dans ses bras. Il sent bon, il n'a pas l'air méchant… Peut-être que si je leur dis mon nom, ils me laisseront tranquille…_

_-Vexy… murmuré-je (NDA : erf, c'est vraiment une saloperie d'inverser avec un présent en er, en plus ça fait trop bizarre à lire…)_

_-C'est bien ce que je craignais, nous sommes arrivés trop tard pour ça. Sa mémoire ne supporterait pas un changement total, nous devrons nous contenter d'enlever le x de son nom. Le x est la preuve qu'elle est des leurs, en le supprimant nous augmentons les chances qu'ils ne la retrouvent pas._

_-Que pensez-vous de Evy, majesté ?_

_-J'en pense que c'est parfait._

_Mémoire ? Changer ? Enlever le x ? Evy ? Tout ça ne me plait pas du tout. Je tremble, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage de quitter les bras de Sora. Ils sont si acceuillants… Il s'écarte de moi, en murmurant un bref « désolé », puis l'autre personne vient se placer devant moi. Elle est bizarre, on dirait une souris. Elle fait des gestes bizarres avec sa main, puis pose son index sur mon front et le fait glisser sur un centimètre, et pose son pouce sur mes deux joues, puis sur mes lèvres. Et tout redevient noir…_

Evy se réveilla brusquement. Il faisait déjà jour, mais elle s'en préoccupa peu. Elle posa ses mains sur sa tête, et ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir. Elle devait se souvenir ! C'était trop important. Elle était certaine que c'était important, et en même temps, une vive douleur au niveau de son cœur, comme si elle avait été victime d'une trahison, lui hurlait de ne pas se souvenir. Elle essayait, essayait, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne se souvenait que de la voix de Sora, lui murmurant qu'il était désolé. Mais désolé de quoi…

Plus les minutes passaient, plus elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout était lié. Elle ne se souvenait pas parce qu'elle **ne devait pas** se souvenir. Mais si elle rêvait de son passé, c'est que ses souvenirs étaient toujours là, bien présents. Elle devait juste trouver comment réussir à les faire revenir définitivement.

La jeune fille soupira et se leva, un peu lasse. Elle jeta un bref regard sur l'horloge : 11H. D'un pas lent, elle prit la direction de la salle de bain et, après avoir traîné sous la douche pendant 20 minutes, elle s'habilla. Elle sortit de chez elle, et marcha longtemps sur la plage, le regard dans le vide, cherchant comment faire revenir sa mémoire. Il devait bien exister un moyen, c'était obligatoire…

-Hey, Evy !! fit une voix

-Oh, salut Selphie…

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Je suppose que Sora te manque. Ca te dit un petit duel pour te changer les idées ?

-Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas de quoi me battre !

-Oh, on va te trouver ça, tu verras !

-je ne sais pas si…

-Fais pas de chichi, viens !

Selphie l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers un petit cabanon un peu délabré. C'est là les autres rangeaient toutes leurs affaires. Evy soupira de désespoir. Selphie était une vraie furie, surtout quand elle avait une idée en tête. Mais bon, au moins, ça lui ferait passer le temps en attendant le retour de Sora.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? On doit bien pouvoir trouver ça là dedans !

Evy regarda autour d'elle, perplexe. Comme si toutes ces babioles pouvaient servir lors d'un combat – même d'un combat fictif… Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien prendre.

-Bah, j'en sais rien… soupira-t-elle

-Ecoute, je vais te laisser réfléchir, et je vais retourner voir les autres en attendant. Tu n'auras qu'à venir nous prévenir quand tu auras trouvé. Ok ?

-Mh…

Elle jeta un autre regard sur les bibelots présents, dépitée. La voilà bien arrangée maintenant. Décidément, quand Selphie avait un truc en tête, on ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser.

-A mon avis, tu ne trouveras rien ici… fit une voix

Evy se retourna. Derrière elle, à l'endroit où Selphie se trouvait quelques instants avant, se trouvaient deux garçons. Deux garçons qu'elle n'avait jamais vus mais qui, pourtant, provoquaient en elle la même sensation que si elle venait de retrouver deux frères, disparus depuis longtemps. C'était étrange…

Elle les regarda longuement. Le premier avait de longs cheveux roux foncés – à vrai dire, rouge serait plus juste – en bataille, même si Sora conservait sa médaille d'or du meilleur hérisson, et des yeux verts comme deux émeraudes. Sous chaque œil, il avait un petit triangle rouge pointant vers le bas, qui lui donnait un peu un air de « salut je suis bozo le clown et je me suis pas démaquillé à 100 », ce qui fit rire Evy intérieurement. Il portait un maillot short bordeaux, avec des motifs hawaïens noirs et des sandales brunes. Le second ressemblait un peu à Sora, sans tout à fait lui ressembler en même temps. Il avait des cheveux blonds courts, qui devaient nécessiter au moins autant de gel que ceux de Sora tant ils étaient ébouriffés – ou alors, il ne s'était pas peigné le matin – et des yeux du même bleu que le petit hérisson de l'île, comme s'ils avaient été faits avec le même azur profond. Il portait un maillot noir, un T-shirt sans manche beige et des tongs beiges.

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici… souffla la jeune fille

-C'est normal, on est des touristes. On est venu passer nos vacances à la plage, fit le blond

-Oh ! Alors, soyez les bienvenus sur l'île du destin, je m'appelle Evy

-C'est un plaisir, moi c'est Axel, et voici Roxas, fit le roux

-On t'a entendu discuter avec ta copine, commença Roxas, je pense qu'un bon moyen de gagner ce genre de petits combats c'est d'être bien préparés, et de surprendre l'adversaire.

-Oui, mais je ne suis absolument pas préparée, et je ne trouverai sûrement rien de bien pour me battre ici…

-T'en fait pas, on va t'aider si tu veux ! Je pense que j'ai justement ce qu'il te faut, fit Axel en accompagnant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil

-Alors, ce sera avec plaisir.

* * *

Les jours avaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Roxas et Axel, et ces deux jeunes avaient bien changés la vie d'Evy. La jeune fille faible avait gagné en force, grâce à l'entraînement qu'ils lui prodiguaient. La jeune fille discrète avait prit en assurance, en se rendant compte que finalement, elle valait autant que les autres. Il fallait bien l'avouer, ces deux garçons avaient fait des miracles. Ils étaient vite devenus un petit trio inséparable, qui serait bientôt un quatuor avec l'arrivée d'un ami de garçons. Evy ne se préoccupait peut de lui plaire ou pas, quoi qu'il arrive, elle comptait bien garder sa bonne humeur pour ses amis, et ne pas se gâcher la vie avec des broutilles.

Cependant, il fallait bien avouer que ces nouveaux venus ne plaisaient pas aux autres habitants. Ils trouvaient qu'il se dégageait d'eux une froideur incroyable, et une force impressionnante. Leur simple carrure imposait le respect, et chacun craignait de faire quelque chose qui ne leur aurait pas plu, de peur de se les mettre à dos. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'Evy leur trouvait. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'ils trouvaient à Evy… Et surtout pas Kairi. Quoi que, au fond, elle espérait sincèrement qu'Evy s'en aille avec eux…

_« Au moins, ça me laisserait Sora pour moi toute seule ! Et puis, je n'aurais plus à supporter tous ses évanouissements. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il me semble que je ne la vois plus beaucoup s'effondrer ces derniers temps… Et justement quand Sora n'est plus là… Ah ! Tiens, pour un peu, j'en mourrais de surprise tiens… Peuh ! Tout ça, c'est du vent, j'en suis sure. « Oooh, Sora, je me sens maaall, prends-moi dans tes braass.. »… Tout ça, c'est juste pour que Sora la prenne en pitié et s'occupe d'elle ! La preuve, quand il n'est plus là, elle n'a plus rien ! __Tsss… Non mais, franchement, pour qui elle se prend cette… cette… étrangère ! __Oui, voilà, c'est ça. Etrangère. Ce n'est pas l'une des nôtre, j'ai jamais demandé à me la coltiner moi. Elle a débarqué comme ça un jour, et youpla c'est la fête, personne ne nous demande notre avis, on nous dit qu'elle reste. Oui, sauf que moi, JE N'ETAIS PAS D'ACCORD !! Et je le suis toujours pas, mf… Si elle pouvait s'en aller. Et Selphie qui est encore entrain de se battre avec les deux autres guignols. Hé mais… Je pourrais peut-être me débarrasser d'elle comme ça tient… Mais oui, ça c'est une idée ! Ca doit pas être bien compliqué au fond, je lui balance une corde dans la face et hop ! Elle va pleurer chez ses copains les glaçons. Héhé… Kairi ma fille, tu es un génie ! »_

Oui, elle n'était pas tendre en pensée Kairi, mais elle était bien décidée à se débarrasser d'Evy une bonne fois pour toute…

Elle avança d'un pas rageur vers la jeune fille et ses deux amis, et la regarda de haut, les bras croisés.

-Dis moi, tu m'as l'air vachement en forme pour une grande malade !

-C'est le principe de l'entraînement, Barbie mal teinte, ça renforce le corps et le rend plus résistant ! répliqua Roxas

-B… Barbie mal teinte ?! s'offusqua Kairi (N.D.A : Hé ouais, tout le monde a pas la clâsse de Gabrielle x3)

Voyons les trois comparses rire à gorge déployée, Kairi piqua un far et sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-Ca suffit ! cria-t-elle, on a des comptes à régler toi et moi Evy ! Retrouve moi demain à côté de l'arbre à fruit Paopou, je vais te faire passer l'envie de me prendre ce qui m'appartient !

Et elle partit, laissant la le trio abasourdi, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

-C'est quoi, son problème ? fit Axel

-Bah, on s'en fiche. Demain, tu lui montreras de quoi tu es capable, je pense que c'est la bonne occasion d'inaugurer ton « arme ».

-Tu penses que c'est le bon moment, Roxie ?

-J'en suis certain. Mais par pitié, trouve-moi un autre surnom, celui là on dirait le nom d'un chien…

-Gentil toutou, fit Axel en tapotant la tête de Roxas, si tu es sage tu auras un su-sucre

-Toi… T'es mort ! fit Roxas en se jetant sur Axel

Evy regarda ses deux amis se bagarrer en riant, tout en pensant au lendemain. Cette fois, elle ne se laisserait pas écraser par Kairi…


	5. Chapitre 5 : le nouveau venu

Le matin

Le matin. Enfin, il était arrivé. La nuit avait duré longtemps, trop longtemps aux yeux d'Evy. Elle l'avait passée à s'entraîner – c'était mieux que tourner en rond. Lorsque, enfin, l'horloge avait indiqué 7H, elle avait estimé avoir assez attendu, et était sortie pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers l'arbre à fruit Paopou. Elle constata avec plaisir qu'Axel et Roxas l'y attendaient déjà, et elle leur adressa un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire radieux.

-Alors, championne ? Comment tu vas ?

-Super, c'est la grande forme !

-Epargnes-nous le crêpage de chignon, passe tout de suite en mode barbare tu veux ? On est venu assister à du grand art, pas à une dispute de fille ! fit Axel en riant

-Compte sur moi.

Kairi arriva un peu après midi. Le fait d'attendre avait quelques peu irrité Evy, qui était à présent plus remontée que jamais. Au fond, Kairi avait dit « demain » … Mais bon, si c'était lancer un défis pour après le repousser le plus possible, alors autant ne pas le lancer !

-Hé bien, tu avais peur Kairi ?

-Dans tes rêves, je vais savourer ma victoire !

-En fait… intervint Roxas, je pense que Barbie mal teinte ça ne lui convient pas.

-Ah, tu crois ? fit Axel

-Ouais...

Roxas s'avança vers Kairi, la détailla de haut en bas, la contourna et, brusquement, plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine avant de la lâcher.

-Elle est trop **plate**…

Les trois amis se mirent à rire. Non seulement ils avaient pu ridiculiser Kairi, mais en plus, la tête qu'elle faisait était à mourir ! Evy n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

-C'est ma chance… pensa Kairi

La Barbie mal teinte trop plate se jeta sur Evy, qui l'évita de justesse. Elle profita de la surprise de Kairi pour la frapper violemment dans le dos et la faire, ainsi, tomber sur le sol. Elle se releva en se frottant les yeux : elle était tombée dans le sable avec les yeux grands ouverts.

Evy soupira de lassitude. Elle qui pensait sincèrement s'amuser ! Kairi était encore plus faible qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle sentit soudain quelque chose lui heurter le ventre, et elle recula de quelques centimètres : son adversaire avait profité de son instant d'inattention. Finalement, ce serait peut-être marrant…

Elles se relancèrent dans le combat, avec une haine sans limite, chacune espérant pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de l'autre. Elles étaient si concentrées qu'aucun des deux ne vit le nouvel arrivant blond se joindre aux deux garçons…

-Vous avez fait un travail remarquable…

-Hé, qu'est-ce que tu crois… fis Roxas

-On n'est pas n'importe qui non plus ! ajouta Axel

-En tout cas, tu arrives juste au bon moment, elles viennent de commencer.

-Un peu tard peut-être, fit le nouveau venu, l'élu est sur le chemin du retour.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fais ce que tu as à faire. Depuis le temps que tu attends ça.

-Tu parles, j'en ai rêvé toute ma vie. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de tristesse quand je l'ai vue en Chine, d'autant qu'elle ne m'a pas reconnue…

Pendant ce temps, le combat faisait toujours rage entre les deux filles. Kairi commençait à fatiguer, et Evy à se lasser. Un nuage passa devant le soleil, empêchant ce dernier de dispenser ses rayons et sa clarté. Elle décida alors que c'était le moment d'en finir. Elle écarta brusquement les mains de son corps, plaçant les bras à l'horizontale, et écartant les doigts. Prise de surprise, Kairi ne réagit pas lorsque son ennemie lança les mains vers elle, alors qu'elle se trouvait au moins à 3m.

-Hé quoi, tu danses ? ironisa-t-elle

Mais elle comprit vite que c'était loin d'être ça. Lorsqu'elle voulut bouger, elle s'en trouva incapable. Elle était comme… figée sur place.

Evy eut un sourire victorieux, tout en gardant ses mains devant elle. Lorsque le nuage se dégagea, laissant à nouveau passer la lumière, Kairi put voir briller quelque chose. Comme…

-Des fils ?!

-Tu as perdu, Kairi. Ce sont bien des fils, mais des fils très résistants, nourrit de ma propre énergie.

Kairi la regarda, l'air incrédule. Son énergie ?

Evy éclata d'un rire sadique.

-Que crois-tu qu'on faisait tous le trois, quand on partait pendant des heures ? Qu'on jouait à la marelle ? Ils m'ont aidé à développer ce que j'avais en moi, ce qui était enfui depuis toujours. Chacun de ces fils est attaché à l'un des membres de ton corps. Tu es à présent ma marionnette.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, de quelques fluides mouvements de doigts, elle fit avancer Kairi de 3 pas, comme si elle l'avait fait d'elle-même.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout. L'un des fils est enroulé autour de ton cou. D'un simple mouvement de mon petit doigt, je peux te tuer. Le fil se resserrera, et tu suffoqueras. C'est bien simple, tu es en position de faiblesse extrême. J'ai gagné.

-Jolie mise en pratique, fit Axel

-Merci, fit Evy en se tourna vers eux.

Mais elle se figea. Lorsqu'elle vit le nouveau venu, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle connaissait bien ces deux aigues-marines luisantes, ces yeux n'avaient plus quitté son esprit depuis ce fameux jour.

-Le soldat…


	6. Chapitre 6 : Désillusion

Et voilà, le chapitre 6 !  
J'ai eu du mal à en venir à bout, c'était quand même un chapitre décisif...

* * *

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Même le vent ne soufflait plus, les vagues s'étaient tues. Seul le bruit des pas de Demyx raisonnait dans l'air. Il avançait vers Evy avec une lenteur terriblement frustrante, un sourire triste sur son beau visage. Il s'arrêta, à environs 20 cm d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença Evy

Demyx posa son doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se taire.

-Ca fait longtemps que je te cherche, tu sais…

-Mais… On ne se connaît même pas… !

-Le passé cache bien des choses…

Il passa une main dans les cheveux d'Evy et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il passa l'autre main dans son dos, et la tira contre lui, afin de la serrer dans ses bras. Evy voulait se débattre, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle se sentait bien, protégée… Elle connaissait cette chaleur… Son esprit avait oublié, mais son corps se souvenait. Son cœur se souvenait… Mais quoi… Qui… Pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il ainsi, qui appelait-il sans cesse ? Qui était cette personne qui hantait ses rêves chaque nuit… Elle devait se rappeler, elle refusait de laisser ça de côté encore une fois. Sa tête la faisait souffrir, elle sentait le sang battre dans ses tempes, mais elle refusait de continuer à vivre dans l'oubli

-Concentre toi… lui murmura Demyx

Aurait-il comprit ce qu'elle tenait de faire ? Sans doute… Il continuait de lui parler doucement, mais elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre ses paroles. Cependant, plus il parlait, plus elle avait la conviction de connaître sa voix depuis longtemps. Demyx… Mais qui était-il vraiment… Quel rôle avait-il joué dans son passé ? Pourquoi autant d'acharnement pour la retrouver ? Sa vue se brouillait, lui faisant ainsi perdre son dernier point d'attache avec la conscience. Elle allait à nouveau s'effondrer, elle le savait. Et en tombant, elle tuerait Kairi… Elle s'apprêtait à relâcher les fils qui emprisonnaient Kairi, lorsque tout lui revint. Sa rencontre avec Demyx, l'arrivée de Sora et du roi… Son vrai nom… Alors, d'elle-même, avant de sombrer, elle serra le point, repliant ainsi son petit doigt et condamnant volontairement son ancienne rivale… Puis ce fut le noir…

* * *

Dans le vaisseau Gummi, c'était une ambiance joyeuse et détendue qui régnait. Sora et ses amis fêtaient leur nouvelle victoire en jouant aux cartes et en buvant du shampomy. Le vaisseau, sur pilote automatique, se dirigeait vers l'île du destin où Sora espérait bien retrouver Evy. Sa mission avait été très éprouvante, et retrouver son petit ange lui ferait du bien.

-Hé, Sora ! Tu suis ?

Sora reporta son attention sur le jeu. Sur la table se trouvaient déjà cinq cartes : un deux de trèfle, un cinq de carreau, un as de cœur, un valet de trèfle et un sept de carreau. C'était le dernier tour, et Donald avait misé gros dessus, avant d'être suivit par Dingo. Soit ils bluffaient, soit ils avaient un bon jeu… Le jeune élu jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses cartes et fit mine de réfléchir un peu. Il regarda ses amis en souriant.

-Tapis ! fit-il en poussant tous ses jetons au centre de la table

Dingo réagit immédiatement en se couchant. Donald, lui, réfléchis quelques instants, fit mine de pousser ses jetons, les compta, regarda ses cartes, recompta ses jetons puis, dans un soupir agacé, il se coucha aussi.

-Aha ! Je vous ai eu !!

Sora retourna ses cartes : un trois de piques et un six de cœur. Il n'avait rien, mais avait bluffé jusqu'au bout.

-C'était du bluff ! fit-il avec un air joyeux

-Ohio ! Bien joué Sora !

Donald s'énerva et cria quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de partir s'asseoir devant le tableau de bord en ronchonnant, sous le regard amusé de ses amis.

-Allons, Donald ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu ! Quel mauvais perdant…

-T'en fais pas Sora, dans quelques minutes il aura oublié et ça ira mieux.

-J'en doute, les gars… fit Donald ennuyé, Sora, viens voir. Je crois qu'on a un problème.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Viens voir par toi-même…

Le jeune homme rejoignit Donald, afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sa bonne humeur s'envola bien vite lorsqu'il vit son monde, plongé dans les ténèbres.

-Pas ça… souffla-t-il, Donald, remet le pilotage manuel et accélère !!

-Je ne sais pas si…

-J'ai dis accélère !!!

Le canard jeta un bref regard vers Dingo puis s'exécuta. Ils auraient fait la même chose pour leur monde, il n'y avait pas de raison que Sora soit pénalisé. De plus, il avait beaucoup à perdre. Son chez lui, ses amis, sa petite amie… D'autant que cette dernière était déjà très faible, il n'était pas certain qu'elle puise s'en sortir face aux ténèbres…

Lorsque le vaisseau eu atterrit et que les trois amis furent sortit, ils ne purent que constater qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard… Les ténèbres avaient déjà envahit l'île de façon tout à fait visible. Une immense tempête faisait rage, dans un silence surnaturel. Seul quelques coups de tonnerres brisaient le silence pesant. Le vent soufflait à en faire pousser les arbres et la pluie tombait averse, mais aucun son ne s'en dégageait. Sora se mit à courir vers sa maison, tout en jetant des regards autour de lui, afin d'essayer de voir quelqu'un. Mais il ne vit personne… Derrière lui, Donald et Dingo essayaient tant bien que mal de le suivre.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Sora manqua de s'effondrer en trouvant la maison vide. Il sortit, paniqué.

-Donald ? Dingo ?!

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, cherchant ses amis du regard. Personne. Il ne comprenait pas, les ténèbres ne pouvaient pas avoir fait disparaître tout le monde ! Il devait bien rester quelqu'un, quelque part…

-Sora…

Le jeune homme se retourna, heureux d'entendre une voix, prouvant ainsi qu'il restait encore quelqu'un sur l'île. Il fut, cependant, un peu déçu de constater que c'était Kairi, et non Evy…

-Kairi !! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Où sont les autres ?!

La jeune fille lui sourit, avant de lui envoyer un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant tomber en arrière.

-Putain, Kairi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! C'est moi !! Depuis quand tu sais frapper si fort ? En fait, depuis quand tu sais frapper ??

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille se contenta de laisser échapper un petit rire amusé. Amusé, mais froid et dépourvu de toute gentillesse… Un rire qui fit frissonner Sora. A nouveau, elle donna un grand coup dans le jeune homme qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

Il se releva malgré tout, sans pour autant riposter. Après tout, c'était Kairi ! Aussi chiante qu'elle était, ils étaient amis depuis des années ! Il ne pouvait pas risquer de la blesser…

La brune profita de son inatention pour lui donner un violent coup de pied entre les jambes, arrachant quelques jurons à Sora ( Et un Sora castré, un … xD).

-Mais bordel t'es complètement malade !!

La jeune fille le regarda en souriant. Il était clair qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal…

-Feu !! fit la voix de Donald

Une boule de feu vint frapper Kairi de plein fouet, sous le regard horrifié de Sora. A son grand soulagement, la jeune fille n'avait rien, mais plusieurs petites flammes se déplaçaient à présent autour d'elle, comme si on avait allumé une bougie invisible, et que sa mèche se consumait rapidement, avant de disparaître. La jeune fille s'effondra alors et ne se releva pas…

-Kairi !!

Sora se jeta au sol pour s'occuper de son amie, pendant que Donald et Dingo arrivaient à ses côtés.

-Elle est glacée… murmura Sora, avec une boule dans la gorge. Donald, est-ce que tu peux… ?

-Je ne suis pas sur que.. commença le canard

Dingo posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, et lui fit un signe de tête. Ils savaient tous les deux que cela ne servirait à rien, mais Sora refuserait d'y croire sans ça…

-Soin… fit Donald, doucement

Un halo vert se forma autour de Kairi, mais elle resta inerte.

-Kairi…

Sora ne put retenir ses larmes. Si les gens qui disparaissent à cause des ténèbres peuvent être ramenés, Kairi en revanche venait de terminer là son voyage… Mais, en plus de sa tristesse, Sora ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine rage, car i ne comprenait pas. Non, il ne comprenait pas comment s'était arrivé, car la boule de feu de Donald ne pouvait pas l'avoir tué ! Il ne comprenait pas non plus le comportement de Kairi dans ses derniers instants…

Des bruits de pas vinrent tirer Sora de ses pensées. Il releva la tête, détachant son regard de Kairi pour regarder qui était la personne qui s'approchait. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnut Evy. Il posa Kairi à terre, à contre-cœur, et courrut vers Evy pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il s'arrêta avant, perturbé par le regard froid qu'elle lui lançait. Elle semblait différente, comme si ce n'était plus la même personne. Il remarqua ensuite qu'elle n'était pas seule. Derrière elle se trouvait trois autres personnes. Trois garçons… L'un des trois lui semblait, d'ailleurs, étrangement familier. Trop familier même… Car il craignait de savoir où il l'avait vu…

-Mon ange, qui…

Une lueur assassine traversa le regard de la jeune fille, alors que son visage affichait un air qui mélangeait colère et dégoût.

-De quel droit m'adresses-tu la parole, alors que tu m'as tout prit. De quel droit m'appelles-tu encore par des surnoms affectueux, alors que tu m'as mentis pendant si longtemps…

-Evy, je…

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !! Ce n'est pas mon nom, ça ne l'a jamais été et ça ne le sera jamais. Mon nom est Vexy… Et ni toi, ni le roi ne pourrez changer ça.

Sora la regarda, horrifié. Puis il regarda le garçon. Bien sur, ce garçon, c'était celui qui la tenait dans ses bras ce jour là… C'était celui qui était avec elle, le jour où elle s'était éveillée sous la tour… Alors, elle se souviendrait de tout ? Mais c'était impossible, le roi avait pourtant scellé sa mémoire… Elle aurait réussit à briser le scellé ? Sûrement pas seule…

Vexy s'avança, passa à côté de Sora sans lui adresser un regard, et alla se baisser près de Kairi.

-Mon pauvre jouet… soupira-t-elle, il a fallut que ce stupide canard te casse…

Sora se retourna brusquement. Jouet ? Kairi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait, à la fin ?

Vexy se redressa et regarda Sora avec un sourire mauvais.

-Les trois garçons derrière toi se nomment Demyx, Roxas et Axel. Quand tu es partit, Roxas et Axel sont venu me trouver, et ils m'ont bien entraînée… J'ai appris à me battre, mais aussi à manipuler les autres grâce à la technique du marionnettiste… Kairi était déjà morte quand tu es arrivé ! Je n'ai fait que me servir d'elle. Je suis devenue plus forte, plus résistante. Puis Demyx est arrivé, et il m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux, à me rappeler… Est-ce que tu sais, Sora, que ça fait 5 ans qu'il me cherche ? A cause de toi, et de ton maudit roi ! Et tout ça pour quoi, dis-moi ? Tout ça pour 5 ans de faiblesse, 5 ans à faire des malaises, 5 ans à essayer de m'intégrer sur cette maudite île, alors que cette sale égoïste de Kairi faisait tout pour se débarrasser de moi !

-Mais… Toi et moi, on était heureux ensemble…

-Mensonge ! C'est tout ce que notre couple était ! Un tas de mensonge ! Tout n'a jamais été que mensonge entre toi et moi, tu as passé ton temps à me mentir ! Nous deux, ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher Sora, même sans mensonges. A cause de Kairi. Parce qu'elle t'aimait, et qu'elle faisait tout pour se mettre entre nous. Mais à présent, je n'ai plus confiance en toi. Tu as trop joué avec moi. J'ai choisi mon camp à présent, et ce n'est pas le tien. Adieu Sora…

Sora et Vexy se faisaient face, tous deux entrains de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Vexy s'avança vers Sora et l'embrassa doucement.

-Toi et ton roi, vous vous trompez lourdement en ce qui nous concerne.

Sora n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Vexy rejoignit Axel, Roxas et Demyx et disparut dans les ténèbres, laissant Sora seul avec Donald, Dingo et le cadavre de Kairi. Le porteur de la keyblade n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Pour Kairi. Pour ses amis disparut, qu'il n'était pas sur d'arriver à ramener. Pour tout ce que Vexy venait de lui dire, parce que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle était tout sauf un mensonge, mais qu'elle venait de s'en aller… Parce qu'elle venait de lui dire _adieu_…

* * *

Woaaahh ;_; J'ai eu du mal sur la fin tout de même, faire un coup pareil à Sora, c'était dur...  
Et puis, j'ai beaucoup hésité pour ce qu'il en était du sort de Kairi... Je la tue, je la tue pas? Mais bon, j'ai jamais pu saquer ce perso alors... J'ai laissé ressortir mon côté psychopathe... MOUHAHAHA J'AI TUE KAIRI!!! T'as vu Xmath?! Je l'ai tuéeee!! Débouche le champagne, faut qu'on fête ça! Kairi est mooorteuuuh !!  
Bon, mis appart ça... J'en connais une qui va encore pleurer en lisant (hein ma lindsay? xD), puis qui va me gronder dans le train "tu fais chier j'ai pleuré par ta faute!" ... x) M'en fout, un auteur qui fait pleurer ses lecteurs, c'est un bon auteur!! niak niak!  
Je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps pour poster le prochain chapitre, mais je promet rien... J'ai aucune base pour cette histoire ci, j'avance un peu à l'aveugle, alors bon... parfois j'ai des idées de fou, mais ça coïncide pas avec ce que j'ai écris avant, alors j'ai deux choix: soit trouver autre chose, soit modifier tout le début... et bon, ici, modifier, c'est un peu chaud et casse-miche, alors j'évite le plus possible...  
Mais bon! J'arrête là mon bla-bla, et je vous souhaite une bonne journée/bonne soirée, selon le moment où vous lisez!  
A la prochaine!


	7. Chapitre 7 : Forget it

Lorsque Vexy sortit des ténèbres avec ses nouveaux compagnons, elle du se faire violence pour ne pas pleurer, tant le fait de se retrouver devant cette grande tour lui remua le cœur. Elle était née ici, et elle avait été contrainte de quitter cet endroit, pour des gens qui avaient passé leur temps à lui mentir. Mais à présent, c'était terminé… L'illusion de cette vie s'était brisée, et la réalité était revenue à la vitesse de la lumière, brisant à tout jamais quelque chose en elle. Elle avait aimé Sora. Mais il l'avait trompée, et elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir confiance en lui.

-Bienvenue chez toi, fit Axel à côté d'elle

Elle lui répondit par un sourire, puis regarda en direction de Roxas et Demyx. Ils s'étaient installés au pied de la tour et discutaient gaiement. Axel lui proposa de les rejoindre, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésiter. Elle s'installa à côté de Demyx, et Axel prit place à côté de Roxas, après avoir fait un petit feu pour qu'ils disposent d'une source de chaleur.

-Maintenant que nous sommes arrivés, on va t'expliquer ce qu'on fait, commença Demyx. Je suppose que tu sais que, depuis la nuit des temps, les ténèbres et la lumière se livrent une guerre sans merci ?

-En effet…

-Bien… En réalité, cette guerre est basée sur la peur. La peur de l'autre, la peur de ce qu'on y trouvera, de ce qui y vit. Toi, Axel, Roxas et moi sommes, à la base, des êtres des ténèbres. Lorsque le roi et Sora sont venu te chercher, j'ai été recueilli par un groupe d'êtres des ténèbres appelé « Organisation XIII », qui étaient très impliqués dans la guerre contre la lumière. C'est là bas que j'ai rencontré Axel et Roxas. Nous avons alors découvert que la guerre n'avait pas lieu d'être, et nous avons quitté l'Organisation pour œuvrer, ensemble, à ramener la paix. Ce n'est pas une tâche aisée, car l'Organisation, qui est la pièce maîtresse des ténèbres, nous croient alliés à la lumière, tandis que le roi Mickey et Sora, pièces maîtresses de la lumière, nous croient allié aux ténèbres. Nous sommes donc entourés d'ennemis, et nous trouvons rarement des alliés. Cependant, partout où la lumière et les ténèbres sont présent, nous sommes présents. Nous sommes l'équilibre. Dans un monde en noir et blanc, nous sommes le gris.

-Mais, rester ici… N'est-ce pas risqué ?

-Cet endroit se remarque facilement, c'est certain. De plus, c'est ici que naissent les êtres des ténèbres. Mais l'astuce se trouve justement là. Il y a toujours au moins l'un d'entre nous ici, pour être là avant l'Organisation ou le Roi. Sinon, nous avons divers lieux de résidences, là où nous avons réussit à trouver des alliés.

-Ce soir, fit Roxas, c'est mon tour de surveiller. Demyx et Axel vont te conduire dans l'un de nos lieux de résidence. Tu feras ta première surveillance demain avec Demyx, afin qu'il t'explique comment nous fonctionnons. Outre cela, cet endroit est le point de rassemblement. Si nous devons nous séparer lors d'une mission, nous devons venir nous attendre ici.

-Tout ça me paraît fort réfléchis… fit Vexy en riant, où est passé le gentil toutou un peu bêta de la plage ?

-Er… Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui ai mis tout ça en place, fit Roxas un peu gêné, mais je ne suis pas aussi bête que j'en ai l'air !

-Je m'en doute, je te charrie… Roxie !

-Ca suffit avec ce surnom !

Axel éclata de rire, et Demyx prit Vexy par la main, avant d'ouvrir un passage des ténèbres.

-A demain Rox ! Sois sage ! fit Vexy en accompagnant Demyx dans les ténèbres

-Bon chien Roxas ! ajouta Axel

-Wouf ! répondit Roxas en regardant son ami disparaître, à son tour, dans le passage créé par Demyx

La première chose que Vexy remarqua en arrivant, c'est qu'elle avait l'impression de flotter. Il lui semblait aussi que tout ou presque, autour d'elle, était bleu. Et puis, finalement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sous l'eau. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas cessé de respirer depuis son arrivée. Alors comment pouvait-elle se trouver sous l'eau ?

-Oh non, pas ici ! Bon sang Demyx, tu exagère, tu sais bien que je déteste cet endroit…

-Uniquement parce que tu es un élémentaire feu, idiot !

-Et aussi à cause de Naïko !

Demyx soupira et se tourna vers Vexy, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Bon sang, si tu voyais ta tête ! Détends-toi, tu ne crains rien. Nous sommes au beau milieu de l'océan, près d'un endroit nommé Atlantica. La magie de ce monde opère de façon assez radicale sur les étrangers en leur donnant la possibilité de vivre sous l'eau… En tout cas, tu fais une bien jolie sirène !

Sirène ? Vexy détourna son regard du paysage et regarda Demyx, d'abord l'air perdue, puis l'air étonnée. Ses jambes avaient laissé place à une magnifique nageoire bleue aux reflets argentés, avec un petit aileron à l'arrière. Axel, lui, avait une nageoire rouge-orangée aux reflets or, avec également un aileron à l'arrière, mais il semblait beaucoup moins à l'aise que son ami. La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers ses jambes à elle et, bien qu'elle ai vu le résultat chez ses amis, fut surprise d'y trouver aussi une nageoire. La sienne était grise, avec des reflets bleutés (non, c'est pas pareil que bleu reflets argent ! xD). Elle essaya tant bien que mal de regarder dans son dos, mais n'y vit aucun aileron.

-L'aileron est une caractéristique masculine. C'est donc normal que tu n'en ai pas. Bien, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu serais plus une élémentaire d'eau, comme moi. Donc tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes dans ce milieu-ci, pas comme notre allumeur de service…

-Aaah, ça suffit hein ! Tu sais parfaitement que je déteste cet endroit, ça me met de mauvaise humeur, en plus je suis certain qu'on a pas 5 minutes avant que N…

-Ouhouuu, les garçonnss !

-Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais… soupira Axel

Le trio se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. C'était une sirène femelle, plutôt jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleu-clair, qui ondulaient avec le courant. A la place des oreilles, elle avait comme deux petites nageoires, mais ce n'était pas vilain. Elle avait des yeux mauve lavande, une nageoire bleue comme ses cheveux et sa poitrine était masquée par un bout de tissu… bleu. Elle ne devait pas avoir de mal à se fondre dans le décor… Sur son front, elle portait un diadème en or, sertit d'un petit rubis.

-Salut Naïko ! fit Demyx en souriant

-Oh, vous n'êtes pas seuls ! Qui est cette charmante jeune fille ?

-C'est Vexy, la personne que je cherchais depuis toutes ces années. Vexy, je te présente Naïko, elle est l'une des premières alliées que nous avons trouvés. Elle vivait à Atlantica, mais le Roi Triton l'a bannie parce qu'il a découvert sa vraie nature.

-C'est un être des ténèbres ? demanda Vexy en regardant Naïko

-En effet. Le diadème qu'elle a sur la tête lui permet de mieux résister à la lumière, sans ça elle est obligée de vivre dans l'obscurité des abîmes, sinon elle s'affaiblit très vite.

Voyant le regard pensif de Vexy, il ajouta

-Et c'est pour la même raison que tu t'affaiblis vite. Nous supportons mal la lumière. Mais le rubis sur ce diadème absorbe l'énergie de la lumière, et stop les effets néfastes qu'elle avait sur nous. Axel, Roxas et moi portons notre Rubis autour du cou. Tu auras le tien dès que nous serons dans ce qui nous sert de maison.

-Attends, attends... Tu veux dire qu'avec ce truc je pourrais, quoi, vivre? Enfin je veux dire, vraiment vivre, tu vois, sans être... malade?

-Mais tu n'es pas malade Vexy! Tu ne l'as jamais été! Tu es juste toi, un être des ténèbres qui, comme tous les autres êtres des ténèbres, ne supporte pas la lumière.

Vexy émit un petit rire nerveux, l'air contrariée. Toutes ces années, on lui avait affirmé qu'elle était malade. Malade! Le fait d'être ce qu'elle était faisait d'elle une personne malade. Sur ce coup là, elle aurait bien collé une claque à Sora tant elle était vexée.

Sora... Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Mensonges. Tout n'avait été que mensonges, depuis le début. Rien n'avait été vrai, ça n'avait rien été d'autre qu'une illusion. Trompée, il l'avait trompée, manipulée. Jamais il ne lui avait laissé une chance d'être elle, d'être vraiment elle, il n'avait jamais eu assez confiance en elle pour ça, il n'avait fait que la garder confinée chez lui, chez eux, dans un cocon surprotégé. Protégée... Oui, il l'avait protégée. Il fallait bien l'avouer. Il avait essayer de la préserver, il tenait à elle. Il l'aimait. Oui, il avait tout fait pour la rendre heureuse, tout au long de ces années, bien qu'il ai été si souvent absent. Absent, partit se battre contre... Contre les siens, en fait. Pendant qu'elle était enfermée dans son cocon, ses semblables devaient lutter contre Sora. Et ce dernier revenait rarement en perdant. Tout ça n'avait décidément que trop duré. Sa vie sur l'île du destin était terminée, sa vie avec Sora était terminée. La vie d'Evy était terminée, Evy n'existait plus. Elle devait oublier, oublier pour mieux se rappeler, oublier pour avancer, et ne pas se retrouver en proie à un conflit intérieur lors d'une future confrontation...

-Allez, en avant! fit Naïko, ramenant la jeune fille sur terre (NDA: enfin, sur terre... en mer plutôt! aha!)

Demyx prit la main de Vexy et, après lui avoir adressé un sourire réconfortant, l'entraina avec elle, suivant Axel et Naïko...


End file.
